Why are you so buff?
by 506thpir
Summary: While lounging around at Andres house, Tori wonders on why Andre is so big. Tandre


AN: It's a few minutes to 8 and I'm waiting for the new episode of Victorious to come on. YAY!

(Tori's POV)  
It was after school and I was lounging in my living room with Andre; watching an episode of Girlie Cow. I glancing over at Andre, I felt the need tp ask him something. "Hey Andre?"

Looking over at me he asked "What's up?"  
"Why are you so big?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You know, why are you so buff?"  
Andre let out a laugh and began to explain it to me.  
"You see, I work out a lot. Usually everyday. I guess over time my muscles just grew bigger and my body more defined." He shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his forearm.  
Nodding my head I became more intrigued. "So, do you just work on your arms or, you know, other parts?"  
Laughing again, he shook his head. "No, I work on other parts. Calves, thighs, shoulders, abs." He smiled proudly. "I even got a six pack."  
I raised my eyebrows, impressed. "Wow. That's awesome. I'm sure the ladies go crazy for them."  
Andre smiled, flexing his muscles. "Yup. They can't get enough. Sitn' by the pool in the summer, girls are always starring."  
I laughed and shook my head, pushing his shoulder. "Yea, and I'm sure you have to hold them off with a whip."  
"Only if I have my shirt off." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I don't just want any girl getn' her hands on this body."  
Rolling my eyes again, I stood from the couch to go to the kitchen. Opening the fridge door, I took out a water. Leaning against the counter, I took a sip.  
"Please. I know you're buff Andre, but I think you're a little full of yourself now. Why don't you take that ego of yours down a few notches?"  
Standing from the couch, the musician walked towards me.  
"What, you don't think I'm being honest about how big I really am?"  
"You know, that could sound really wrong if someone walked in not knowing what we were talking about before hand."

Andre only raised an eyebrow in response.  
Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair. "Look Andre, I think you are well built. At the very least more than some guys. But I also think you're imagining yourself bigger than you are."  
Andre let out a guffaw. "Oh, that's bull. I know how big I am. And trust me, I'm big."  
"I'm sure."  
"The shirts and jackets cover up most of it."  
I took another sip of the water. Putting the cap back on, I nodded my head. "Yup. If you say so."  
Looking at Andre, he starred back at me critically for a few seconds. Shocking me, Andre put his hands on the him of his shirt, lifting it over his head. Mouth open in shock, I stared at him as he threw the shirt to the ground. Folding his arms over his bare chest, Andre looked at me in waiting.  
"So?" He asked. "Was I imagining myself bigger than I am?"  
I let my eyes roam over his body as I whispered "shit".  
He had been telling the truth about his abs. He definitely had a six pack. I was surprised by the fact that they were so well defined. Blushing, I noticed something else. He wore his pants so low that they hung from his hips; showing lines leading down south. Blushing harder, I dragged my eyes to his crossed arms and chest. From what I could tell, his arms weren't even flexed. Even then they were a good size. And his chest, geez. Like every other part of his body it was well chiseled. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought he was a varsity athlete and not a musician.  
"So?" Andre asked again as I stared at him in a daze. "Was I lying when I said I was well built?"  
Still in a stupor, I shook my head.

"Not at all." I could vaguely tell he was smirking.  
Without even thinking about it, I walked up to Andre. Looking at his abs, I traced them absent mindedly. He unfolded his arms and let them down by his sides.  
"Tori?" He asked while taking in a sharp breath. Looking up at him, I stared into his eyes.  
Slowly, he brought his face down to mine. Brining mine closer to his, our lips touched softly. Gently, his lips kissed mine. Bringing my hands to snake around his neck, he put his on my hips. Breaking the kiss, I stared at him.  
"So? Am I the only girl who can put her hands on your body?" It felt awkward to ask, but his smile made the feeling drift away.  
"You are most definitely the only girl."  
He wrapped his arms around my waist, brining me closer to him as he put his lips on mine again.

AN: This came out of no where. I remember when he was on iCarly and how small he was. Then when I saw him on the Pilot episode I was like "holy shit. He got big." lol I'm sure I could have done better but eh, I'm still working on writing


End file.
